Talk:Ellie Linton/@comment-153.107.192.203-20170322224207
Homer Jay Simpson is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the American animated television series The Simpsons as the patriarch of the eponymous family. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta and first appeared on television, along with the rest of his family, in The Tracey Ullman Show short "Good Night" on April 19, 1987. Homer was created and designed by cartoonist Matt Groening while he was waiting in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office. Groening had been called to pitch a series of shorts based on his comic strip Life in Hell but instead decided to create a new set of characters. He named the character after his father, Homer Groening. After appearing for three seasons on The Tracey Ullman Show, the Simpson family got their own series on Fox that debuted December 17, 1989. Homer and his wife Marge have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. As the family's provider, he works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant as a power plant operator. Homer embodies several American working class stereotypes: he is a crude, bald, obese, incompetent, clumsy, lazy, heavy drinking, ignorant and idiotic person; however, he is essentially a decent man and fiercely devoted to his family. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences. In the shorts and earlier episodes, Castellaneta voiced Homer with a loose impression of Walter Matthau; however, during the second and third seasons of the half-hour show, Homer's voice evolved to become more robust, to allow the expression of a fuller range of emotions. He has appeared in other media relating to The Simpsons – including video games, "The Simpsons Movie", "The Simpsons Ride", commercials and comic books – and inspired an entire line of merchandise. His signature catchphrase, the annoyed grunt "D'oh!", has been included in The New Oxford Dictionary of English since 1998 and the Oxford English Dictionary since 2001. Homer is one of the most influential characters in the history of television. The British newspaper The Sunday Times described him as "the greatest comic creation of modern time". He was named the greatest character "of the last 20 years" in 2010 by Entertainment Weekly, was ranked the second greatest cartoon character by TV Guide, behind Bugs Bunny, and was voted the greatest television character of all time by Channel 4 viewers. For voicing Homer, Castellaneta has won four Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance and a special-achievement Annie Award. In 2000, Homer and his family were awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Contents hide *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#Role_in_The_Simpsons 1Role in The Simpsons] *2Character **2.1Creation **2.2Design **2.3Voice **2.4Character development **2.5Personality *3Reception **3.1Commendations **3.2Analysis *4Cultural influence **4.1D'oh! **4.2Merchandising *5References *6Further reading *7External links Role in The Simpsonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=1 edit Homer is the bumbling husband of Marge and father of Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson.[1] He is the son of Mona and Abraham "Grampa" Simpson. Homer held over 188 different jobs in the first 400 episodes of The Simpsons.[2] In most episodes, he works as the Nuclear Safety Inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, a position he has held since "Homer's Odyssey", the third episode of the series.[3] At the plant, Homer is often ignored and completely forgotten by his boss Mr. Burns, and constantly falls asleep and neglects his duties. Matt Groening has stated that he decided to have Homer work at the power plant because of the potential for Homer to wreak havoc.[4] Each of his other jobs has lasted only one episode. In the first half of the series, the writers developed an explanation about how he got fired from the plant and was then rehired in every episode. In later episodes, he often began a new job on impulse, without any mention of his regular employment.[5] The Simpsons uses a floating timeline in which the characters never physically age, and, as such, the show is generally assumed to be set in the current year. Nevertheless, in several episodes, events in Homer's life have been linked to specific time periods.[1] "Mother Simpson" (season seven, 1995) depicts Homer's mother, Mona, as a radical who went into hiding in 1969 following a run-in with the law;[6] "The Way We Was" (season two, 1991) shows Homer falling in love with Marge Bouvier as a senior at Springfield High School in 1974;[7] and "I Married Marge" (season three, 1991) implies that Marge became pregnant with Bart in 1980.[8] However, the episode "That '90s Show" (season 19, 2008) contradicted much of this backstory, portraying Homer and Marge as a childless couple in the early 1990s.[9] Homer's age has changed as the series developed; he was 36 in the early episodes,[10] 38 and 39 in season eight,[11] and 40 in the eighteenth season,[12] although even in those seasons his age is inconsistent.[1] During Bill Oakley and Josh Weinstein's period as showrunners, they found that as they aged, Homer seemed to become older too, so they increased his age to 38. His height is 5'9" (1.75 m).[13] Characterhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=2 edit Creationhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=3 edit Naming the characters after members of his own family, Homer was named after Groening's father Homer Groening, who himself had been named after ancient Greek poet Homer.[14][15][16] Very little else of Homer's character was based on him, and to prove that the meaning behind Homer's name was not significant, Groening later named his own son Homer.[17][18] According to Groening, "Homer originated with my goal to both amuse my real father, and just annoy him a little bit. My father was an athletic, creative, intelligent filmmaker and writer, and the only thing he had in common with Homer was a love of donuts."[19] Although Groening has stated in several interviews that Homer was named after his father, he also claimed in several 1990 interviews that a character in the 1939 Nathanael West novel The Day of the Locust was the inspiration for naming Homer.[1][20][21] Homer's middle initial "J", which stands for "Jay",[22] is a "tribute" to animated characters such as Bullwinkle J. Moose and Rocket J. Squirrel from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, who got their middle initial from Jay Ward.[23][24] Homer made his debut with the rest of the Simpson family on April 19, 1987, in The Tracey Ullman Show short "Good Night".[25] In 1989, the shorts were adapted into The Simpsons, a half-hour series airing on the Fox Broadcasting Company. Homer and the Simpson family remained the main characters on this new show.[26] Designhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=4 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Evolution_of_Homer.jpgHomer's design has been revised several times over the course of the series. Left to right: Homer as he appeared in "Good Night" (1987), "Bathtime" (1989), and "Bart the Genius" (1990). The entire Simpson family was designed so that they would be recognizable in silhouette.[27] The family was crudely drawn because Groening had submitted basic sketches to the animators, assuming they would clean them up; instead, they just traced over his drawings.[14] Homer's physical features are generally not used in other characters; for example, in the later seasons, no characters other than Homer, Grampa Simpson, Lenny, and Krusty the Clown have a similar beard line.[28] When Groening originally designed Homer, he put his initials into the character's hairline and ear: the hairline resembled an 'M', and the right ear resembled a 'G'. Groening decided that this would be too distracting and redesigned the ear to look normal. However, he still draws the ear as a 'G' when he draws pictures of Homer for fans.[29] The basic shape of Homer's head is described by director Mark Kirkland as a tube-shaped coffee can with a salad bowl on top. Bart's head is also coffee-can shaped, while spheres are used for Marge, Lisa, and Maggie.[30]During the shorts, the animators experimented with the way Homer would move his mouth when talking. At one point, his mouth would stretch out back "beyond his beardline"; but this was dropped when it got "out of control."[31] In some early episodes, Homer's hair was rounded rather than sharply pointed because animation director Wes Archer felt it should look disheveled. Homer's hair evolved to be consistently pointed.[32] During the first three seasons, Homer's design for some close-up shots included small lines which were meant to be eyebrows. Matt Groening strongly disliked them and they were eventually dropped.[32] In the season seven (1995) episode "Treehouse of Horror VI", Homer was computer animated into a three-dimensional character for the first time for the "Homer3" segment of the episode. The computer animation directors at Pacific Data Images worked hard not to "reinvent the character".[33] In the final minute of the segment, the 3D Homer ends up in a real world, live-action Los Angeles. The scene was directed by David Mirkin and was the first time a Simpsons character had been in the real world in the series.[33] Because "Lisa's Wedding" (season six, 1995) is set fifteen years in the future, Homer's design was altered to make him older in the episode. He is heavier; one of the hairs on top of his head was removed; and an extra line was placed under the eye. A similar design has been used in subsequent flashforwards.[34] Voicehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=5 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Dan_Castellaneta_2.jpg"I was trying to find something I was more comfortable with that had more power to it, so I had to drop the voice down. ... People will say to me, 'Boy, I'm glad they replaced the guy that was there that first season.' That was me!"—Dan Castellaneta[35] Homer's voice is performed by Dan Castellaneta, who voices numerous other characters, including Grampa Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Barney Gumble, Groundskeeper Willie, Mayor Quimby and Hans Moleman. Castellaneta had been part of the regular cast of The Tracey Ullman Show and had previously done some voice-over work in Chicago alongside his wife Deb Lacusta. Voices were needed for the Simpsons shorts, so the producers decided to ask Castellaneta and fellow cast member Julie Kavner to voice Homer and Marge rather than hire more actors.[35][36] In the shorts and first few seasons of the half-hour show, Homer's voice is different from the majority of the series. The voice began as a loose impression of Walter Matthau, but Castellaneta could not "get enough power behind that voice",[36] or sustain his Matthau impression for the nine- to ten-hour-long recording sessions, and had to find something easier.[2] During the second and third seasons of the half-hour show, Castellaneta "dropped the voice down"[35] and developed it as more versatile and humorous, allowing Homer a fuller range of emotions.[37] Castellaneta's normal speaking voice has no similarity to Homer's.[38] To perform Homer's voice, Castellaneta lowers his chin to his chest[36] and is said to "let his I.Q. go".[39] While in this state, he has ad-libbed several of Homer's least intelligent comments,[39] such as the line "I am so smart, s-m-r-t" from "Homer Goes to College" (season five, 1993) which was a genuine mistake made by Castellaneta during recording.[40] Castellaneta likes to stay in character during recording sessions,[41] and he tries to visualize a scene so that he can give the proper voice to it.[42] Despite Homer's fame, Castellaneta claims he is rarely recognized in public, "except, maybe, by a die-hard fan".[41] "Homer's Barbershop Quartet" (season five, 1993) is the only episode where Homer's voice was provided by someone other than Castellaneta. The episode features Homer forming a barbershop quartet called The Be Sharps; and, at some points, his singing voice is provided by a member of The Dapper Dans.[43] The Dapper Dans had recorded the singing parts for all four members of The Be Sharps. Their singing was intermixed with the normal voice actors' voices, often with a regular voice actor singing the melody and the Dapper Dans providing backup.[44] Until 1998, Castellaneta was paid $30,000 per episode. During a pay dispute in 1998, Fox threatened to replace the six main voice actors with new actors, going as far as preparing for casting of new voices.[45] However, the dispute was soon resolved and he received $125,000 per episode until 2004 when the voice actors demanded that they be paid $360,000 an episode.[45] The issue was resolved a month later,[46] and Castellaneta earned $250,000 per episode.[47] After salary re-negotiations in 2008, the voice actors receive approximately $400,000 per episode.[48] Three years later, with Fox threatening to cancel the series unless production costs were cut, Castellaneta and the other cast members accepted a 30 percent pay cut, down to just over $300,000 per episode.[49] Character developmenthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=6 edit Executive producer Al Jean notes that in The Simpsons' writing room, "everyone loves writing for Homer", and many of his adventures are based on experiences of the writers.[50] In the early seasons of the show, Bart was the main focus. But, around the fourth season, Homer became more of the focus. According to Matt Groening, this was because "With Homer, there's just a wider range of jokes you can do. And there are far more drastic consequences to Homer's stupidity. There's only so far you can go with a juvenile delinquent. We wanted Bart to do anything up to the point of him being tried in court as an adult. But Homer is an adult, and his boneheaded-ness is funnier. ... Homer is launching himself headfirst into every single impulsive thought that occurs to him."[19] Homer's behavior has changed a number of times through the run of the series. He was originally "very angry" and oppressive toward Bart, but these characteristics were toned down somewhat as his persona was further explored.[51] In early seasons, Homer appeared concerned that his family was going to make him look bad; however, in later episodes he was less anxious about how he was perceived by others.[52] In the first several years, Homer was often portrayed as sweet and sincere, but during Mike Scully's tenure as executive producer (seasons nine, 1997 to twelve, 2001), he became more of "a boorish, self-aggrandizing oaf".[53] Chris Suellentrop of Slate wrote, "under Scully's tenure, The Simpsons became, well, a cartoon. ... Episodes that once would have ended with Homer and Marge bicycling into the sunset ... now end with Homer blowing a tranquilizer dart into Marge's neck."[54] Fans have dubbed this incarnation of the character "Jerkass Homer".[55][56][57] At voice recording sessions, Dan Castellaneta has rejected material written in the script that portrayed Homer as being too mean. He believes that Homer is "boorish and unthinking, but he'd never be mean on purpose."[58] When editing The Simpsons Movie, several scenes were changed or otherwise toned down to make Homer more sympathetic.[59] The writers have made Homer's intelligence appear to decline over the years; they explain this was not done intentionally, but it was necessary to top previous jokes.[60] For example, in "When You Dish Upon a Star", (season 10, 1998) the writers included a scene where Homer admits that he cannot read. The writers debated including this plot twist because it would contradict previous scenes in which Homer does read, but eventually they decided to keep the joke because they found it humorous. The writers often debate how far to go in portraying Homer's stupidity; one suggested rule is that "he can never forget his own name".[61] Personalityhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=7 edit The comic efficacy of Homer's personality lies in his frequent bouts of bumbling stupidity and laziness, and his explosive anger. He has a low intelligence level and is described by director David Silverman as "creatively brilliant in his stupidity".[62] Homer also shows immense apathy towards work, is overweight, and "is devoted to his stomach".[62] His short attention span is evidenced by his impulsive decisions to engage in various hobbies and enterprises, only to "change ... his mind when things go badly".[62] Homer often spends his evenings drinking Duff Beer at Moe's Tavern, and was shown in the episode "Duffless" (season four, 1993) as a full-blown alcoholic.[63] He is very envious of his neighbors, Ned Flanders and his family, and is easily enraged by Bart. Homer will often strangle Bart on impulse in a cartoonish manner. The first instance of Homer strangling Bart was in the short "Family Portrait". According to Matt Groening, the rule was that Homer could only strangle Bart impulsively, never with pre-meditation,[64] because doing so "seems sadistic. If we keep it that he's ruled by his impulses, then he can easily switch impulses. So, even though he impulsively wants to strangle Bart, he also gives up fairly easily."[19] Another of the original ideas entertained by Groening was that Homer would "always get his comeuppance or Bart had to strangle him back", but this was dropped.[65] Homer shows no compunction about expressing his rage, and does not attempt to hide his actions from people outside the family.[62] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:HomerStranglesBart.jpgThe first sketch of Homer strangling Bart, drawn in 1988. Homer has complex relationships with all three of his children, and the rest of his family. He often berates Bart, but the two commonly share adventures and are sometimes allies; some episodes, particularly in later seasons, show that the pair have a strange respect for each other's cunning. Homer and Lisa have opposite personalities and he usually overlooks Lisa's talents, but when made aware of his neglect, does everything he can to help her. While Homer's thoughtless antics often upset his family, he on many occasions has also revealed himself to be a very caring and loving father and husband: in "Lisa the Beauty Queen", (season four, 1992) he sold his cherished ride on the Duff blimp and used the money to enter Lisa in a beauty pageant so she could feel better about herself;[10] in "Rosebud", (season five, 1993) he gave up his chance at wealth to allow Maggie to keep a cherished teddy bear, despite the show also occasionally implying Homer forgets he has a third child, while the episode "And Maggie Makes Three" suggests she is the chief reason Homer took and remains at his regular job (season six, 1995);[66]in "Radio Bart", (season three, 1992) he spearheaded an attempt to dig Bart out after he had fallen down a well;[67] and in "A Milhouse Divided", (season eight, 1996) he arranged a surprise second wedding with Marge to make up for their unsatisfactory first ceremony.[68] Homer, however, has a poor relationship with his father Abraham "Grampa" Simpson, whom he placed in a nursing home as soon as he could.[69]The Simpson family will often do their best to avoid unnecessary contact with Grampa, but Homer has shown feelings of love for his father from time to time.[70] Homer is "a (happy) slave to his various appetites",[71] and would gladly sell his soul to the devil in exchange for a single doughnut.[72] He has an apparently vacuous mind but at times exhibits a surprising depth of knowledge about various subjects, such as the composition of the Supreme Court of the United States,[73]Incan mythology,[74] bankruptcy law,[75] and cell biology.[76] Homer's brief periods of intelligence are overshadowed, however, by much longer and consistent periods of ignorance, forgetfulness, and stupidity. Homer has a low IQ of 55 which has variously been attributed to the hereditary "Simpson Gene" (which eventually causes every male member of the family to become incredibly stupid),[77] his alcohol problem, exposure to radioactive waste, repetitive cranial trauma,[78] and a crayon lodged in the frontal lobe of his brain.[79] In the episode "HOMR" (season 12, 2001) Homer gets surgery to remove the (newly discovered) crayon from his brain, boosting his IQ to 105, but although he bonds very well with Lisa, his newfound capacity for understanding and reason makes him less happy and he gets Moe to reinsert a crayon, causing his intelligence to return to its previous level.[79] Homer often debates with his own mind, which is expressed in voiceover. His brain has a record of giving him dubious advice, sometimes helping him make the right decisions, but often failing spectacularly. It has even become completely frustrated and, through sound effects, walked out on him.[80] Homer's conversations with his brain were used several times during the fourth season, but were later phased out after the producers "used every possible permutation".[81] These exchanges were often introduced because they filled time and were easy for the animators to work on.[81] Receptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=8 edit Commendationshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=9 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:The_Simpsons_star.jpgIn 2000, Homer, along with the rest of the Simpson family, was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.See also: List of awards and nominations received by The Simpsons Homer's influence on comedy and culture has been significant. In 2010, Entertainment Weekly named Homer "the greatest character of the last 20 years."[82] He was placed second on TV Guide's 2002 Top 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters, behind Bugs Bunny;[83] fifth on Bravo's 100 Greatest TV Characters, one of only four cartoon characters on that list;[84] and first in a Channel 4 poll of the greatest television characters of all time.[85] In 2007, Entertainment Weekly placed Homer ninth on their list of the "50 Greatest TV icons" and first on their 2010 list of the "Top 100 Characters of the Past Twenty Years".[86][87][88] Homer was also the runaway winner in British polls that determined who viewers thought was the "greatest American"[89] and which fictional character people would like to see become the President of the United States.[90] His relationship with Marge was included in TV Guide's list of "The Best TV Couples of All Time".[91] Dan Castellaneta has won several awards for voicing Homer, including four Primetime Emmy Awards for "Outstanding Voice-Over Performance" in 1992 for "Lisa's Pony", 1993 for "Mr. Plow",[92] in 2004 for "Today I Am a Clown",[93] and in 2009 for "Father Knows Worst".[94] Although in the case of "Today I Am a Clown", it was for voicing "various characters" and not solely for Homer.[93] In 2010, Castellaneta received a fifth Emmy nomination for voicing Homer and Grampa in the episode "Thursdays with Abie".[95] In 1993, Castellaneta was given a special Annie Award, "Outstanding Individual Achievement in the Field of Animation", for his work as Homer on The Simpsons.[96][97] In 2004, Castellaneta and Julie Kavner (the voice of Marge) won a Young Artist Award for "Most Popular Mom & Dad in a TV Series".[98] In 2005, Homer and Marge were nominated for a Teen Choice Award for "Choice TV Parental Units".[99] Various episodes in which Homer is strongly featured have won Emmy Awards for Outstanding Animated Program, including "Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment" in 1991, "Lisa's Wedding" in 1995, "Homer's Phobia" in 1997, "Trash of the Titans" in 1998, "HOMR" in 2001, "Three Gays of the Condo" in 2003 and "Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind" in 2008.[92] In 2000, Homer and the rest of the Simpson family were awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame located at 7021 Hollywood Boulevard.[100] Analysishttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=10 edit Homer is an "everyman" and embodies several American stereotypes of working class blue-collar men: he is crude, overweight, incompetent, dim witted, clumsy and a borderline alcoholic.[1] Matt Groening describes him as "completely ruled by his impulses".[101] Dan Castellaneta calls him "a dog trapped in a man's body", adding, "He's incredibly loyal – not entirely clean – but you gotta love him."[36] In his book Planet Simpson, author Chris Turner describes Homer as "the most American of the Simpsons" and believes that while the other Simpson family members could be changed to other nationalities, Homer is "pure American".[102] In the book God in the Details: American Religion in Popular Culture, the authors comment that "Homer's progress (or lack thereof) reveals a character who can do the right thing, if accidentally or begrudgingly."[103] The book The Simpsons and Philosophy: The D'oh! of Homer includes a chapter analyzing Homer's character from the perspective of Aristotelian virtue ethics. Raja Halwani writes that Homer's "love of life" is an admirable character trait, "for many people are tempted to see in Homer nothing but buffoonery and immorality. ... He is not politically correct, he is more than happy to judge others, and he certainly does not seem to be obsessed with his health. These qualities might not make Homer an admirable person, but they do make him admirable in some ways, and, more importantly, makes us crave him and the Homer Simpsons of this world."[104] In 2008, Entertainment Weekly justified designating The Simpsons as a television classic by stating, "we all hail Simpson patriarch Homer because his joy is as palpable as his stupidity is stunning".[105] In the season eight episode "Homer's Enemy" the writers decided to examine "what it would be like to actually work alongside Homer Simpson".[106] The episode explores the possibilities of a realistic character with a strong work ethic named Frank Grimes placed alongside Homer in a work environment. In the episode, Homer is portrayed as an everyman and the embodiment of the American spirit; however, in some scenes his negative characteristics and silliness are prominently highlighted.[107][108] By the end of the episode, Grimes, a hard working and persevering "real American hero", has become the villain; the viewer is intended to be pleased that Homer has emerged victorious.[107] In Gilligan Unbound, author Paul Arthur Cantor states that he believes Homer's devotion to his family has added to the popularity of the character. He writes, "Homer is the distillation of pure fatherhood. ... This is why, for all his stupidity, bigotry and self-centered quality, we cannot hate Homer. He continually fails at being a good father, but he never gives up trying, and in some basic and important sense that makes him a good father."[109] The Sunday Times remarked "Homer is good because, above all, he is capable of great love. When the chips are down, he always does the right thing by his children—he is never unfaithful in spite of several opportunities."[58] Cultural influencehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=11 edit Homer Simpson is one of the most popular and influential television characters in a variety of standards. USA Today cited the character as being one of the "top 25 most influential people of the past 25 years" in 2007, adding that Homer "epitomized the irony and irreverence at the core of American humor."[110] Robert Thompson, director of Syracuse University's Center for the Study of Popular Television believes that "three centuries from now, English professors are going to be regarding Homer Simpson as one of the greatest creations in human storytelling."[111] Animation historian Jerry Beck described Homer as one of the best animated characters, saying, "you know someone like it, or you identify with (it). That's really the key to a classic character."[83] Homer has been described by The Sunday Times as "the greatest comic creation of modern time". The article remarked, "every age needs its great, consoling failure, its lovable, pretension-free mediocrity. And we have ours in Homer Simpson."[58] Homer has been cited as a bad influence on children; for example, in 2005 a survey conducted in the United Kingdom found that 59% of parents felt that Homer promoted an unhealthy lifestyle.[112] A five-year study of more than 2,000 middle-aged people in France found a possible link between weight and brain function, the findings of which were dubbed the "Homer Simpson syndrome".[113] Results from a word memory test showed that people with a body mass index (BMI) of 20 (considered to be a healthy level) remembered an average of nine out of 16 words. Meanwhile, people with a BMI of 30 (inside the obese range) remembered an average of just seven out of 16 words.[113] Despite Homer's embodiment of American culture, his influence has spread to other parts of the world. In 2003, Matt Groening revealed that his father, after whom Homer was named, was Canadian, and said that this made Homer himself a Canadian.[114] The character was later made an honorary citizen of Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, because Homer Groening was believed to be from there, although sources say the senior Groening was actually born in the province of Saskatchewan.[115] In 2007, an image of Homer was painted next to the Cerne Abbas Giant in Dorset, England as part of a promotion for The Simpsons Movie. This caused outrage among local neopagans who performed "rain magic" to try to get it washed away.[116] In 2008, a defaced Spanish euro coin was found in Avilés, Spain with the face of Homer replacing the effigy of King Juan Carlos I.[117] On April 9, 2009, the United States Postal Service unveiled a series of five 44 cent stamps featuring Homer and the four other members of the Simpson family. They are the first characters from a television series to receive this recognition while the show is still in production.[118] The stamps, designed by Matt Groening, were made available for purchase on May 7, 2009.[119][120] Homer has appeared, voiced by Castellaneta, in several other television shows, including the sixth season of American Idol where he opened the show;[121] The Tonight Show with Jay Leno where he performed a special animated opening monologue for the July 24, 2007, edition;[122] and the 2008 fundraising television special Stand Up to Cancer where he was shown having a colonoscopy.[123] D'oh!https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=12 edit Main article: D'oh! Homer's catchphrase, the annoyed grunt "D'oh!", is typically uttered when he injures himself, realizes that he has done something stupid, or when something bad has happened or is about to happen to him. During the voice recording session for a Tracey Ullman Show short, Homer was required to utter what was written in the script as an "annoyed grunt". Dan Castellaneta rendered it as a drawn out "d'ooooooh". This was inspired by Jimmy Finlayson, the mustachioed Scottish actor who appeared in 33 Laurel and Hardy films. Finlayson had used the term as a minced oath to stand in for the word "Damn!" Matt Groening felt that it would better suit the timing of animation if it were spoken faster. Castellaneta then shortened it to a quickly uttered "D'oh!"[124] The first intentional use of D'oh! occurred in the Ullman short "The Krusty the Clown Show"[124] (1989), and its first usage in the series was in the series premiere, "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire".[125] "D'oh!" was first added to The New Oxford Dictionary of English in 1998. It is defined as an interjection "used to comment on an action perceived as foolish or stupid".[126] In 2001, "D'oh!" was added to the Oxford English Dictionary, without the apostrophe ("Doh!").[127] The definition of the word is "expressing frustration at the realization that things have turned out badly or not as planned, or that one has just said or done something foolish".[128] In 2006, "D'oh!" was placed in sixth position on TV Land's list of the 100 greatest television catchphrases.[129][130] "D'oh!" is also included in The Oxford Dictionary of Quotations.[131] The book includes several other quotations from Homer, including "Kids, you tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is never try", from "Burns' Heir" (season five, 1994) as well as "Kids are the best, Apu. You can teach them to hate the things you hate. And they practically raise themselves, what with the Internet and all", from "Eight Misbehavin'" (season 11, 1999). Both quotes entered the dictionary in August 2007.[132] Merchandisinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=13 edit Homer's inclusion in many Simpsons publications, toys, and other merchandise is evidence of his enduring popularity. The Homer Book, about Homer's personality and attributes, was released in 2004 and is commercially available.[133][134] It has been described as "an entertaining little book for occasional reading"[135] and was listed as one of "the most interesting books of 2004" by The Chattanoogan.[136] Other merchandise includes dolls, posters, figurines, bobblehead dolls, mugs, alarm clocks, jigsaw puzzles, Chia Pets, and clothing such as slippers, T-shirts, baseball caps, and boxer shorts.[137] Homer has appeared in commercials for Coke, 1-800-COLLECT, Burger King, Butterfinger, C.C. Lemon, Church's Chicken, Domino's Pizza, Intel, Kentucky Fried Chicken, Ramada Inn, Subway and T.G.I. Friday's. In 2004, Homer starred in a MasterCard Priceless commercial that aired during Super Bowl XXXVIII.[138] In 2001, Kelloggs launched a brand of cereal called "Homer's Cinnamon Donut Cereal", which was available for a limited time.[134][139] In June 2009, Dutch automotive navigation systems manufacturer TomTom announced that Homer would be added to its downloadable GPS voice lineup. Homer's voice, recorded by Dan Castellaneta, features several in-character comments such as "Take the third right. We might find an ice cream truck! Mmm... ice cream."[140] Homer has appeared in other media relating to The Simpsons. He has appeared in every one of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Simpsons_video_games The Simpsons video games], including the most recent, The Simpsons Game.[141] Homer also appears as a playable character in the crossover game Lego Dimensions. Alongside the television series, Homer regularly appears in issues of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Simpsons_comics Simpsons Comics], which were first published on November 29, 1993, and are still issued monthly.[142][143] Homer also plays a role in The Simpsons Ride, launched in 2008 at Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood.[144] Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=14 edit #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FOOTNOTETurner200478.E2.80.9379_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FOOTNOTETurner200478.E2.80.9379_1-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FOOTNOTETurner200478.E2.80.9379_1-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FOOTNOTETurner200478.E2.80.9379_1-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FOOTNOTETurner200478.E2.80.9379_1-4 e''] Turner 2004, pp. 78–79. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-MTV_2-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-MTV_2-1 b''] Carroll, Larry (2007-07-26). "'Simpsons' Trivia, From Swearing Lisa To 'Burns-Sexual' Smithers". MTV. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #Jump up^' Angus, Kat; David Weis (2007-07-26). "Homer Simpson's Top Ten Jobs". Canwest News Service, ''Montreal Gazette. Retrieved 2008-06-13. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt. (2001). Commentary for "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire", in The Simpsons: The Complete First Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Al Jean (2008). The Simpsons: The Complete Eleventh Season (DVD). 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Appel, Rich; Silverman, David (1995-11-19). "Mother Simpson". The Simpsons. Season 07. Episode 08. Fox. #'Jump up^' Jean, Al; Reiss, Mike; Simon, Sam; Silverman, David (1991-01-31). "The Way We Was". The Simpsons. Season 02. Episode 12. Fox. #'Jump up^' Martin, Jeff; Lynch, Jeffrey (1991-12-26). "I Married Marge". The Simpsons. Season 03. Episode 12. Fox. #'Jump up^' Selman, Matt; Kirkland, Mark (2008-01-27). "That '90s Show". The Simpsons. Season 19. Episode 11. Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Beauty_10-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Beauty_10-1 b''] Martin, Jeff; Kirkland, Mark (1992-10-15). "Lisa the Beauty Queen". The Simpsons. Season 04. Episode 04. Fox. #Jump up^' Collier, Jonathan; Kirkland, Mark (1996-11-10). "The Homer They Fall". ''The Simpsons. Season 08. Episode 03. Fox. #'Jump up^' Warburton, Matt; Sheetz, Chuck (2007-02-18). "Springfield Up". The Simpsons. Season 18. Episode 13. Fox. #'Jump up^' Oakley, Bill. (2005). Commentary for "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy", in The Simpsons: The Complete Fifth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-americasfirstfamily_14-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-americasfirstfamily_14-1 b''] BBC (2000). [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0250735/ 'The Simpsons': America's First Family (six minute edit for the season 1 DVD)] (DVD). UK: 20th Century Fox. #Jump up^' Sadownick, Doug (1991-02-26). "Matt Groening". ''Advocate, Issue 571. #'Jump up^' De La Roca, Claudia (May 2012). "Matt Groening Reveals the Location of the Real Springfield". Smithsonian. Retrieved 2013-11-27. #'Jump up^' Rose, Joseph (2007-08-03). "The real people behind Homer Simpson and family". The Oregonian. Retrieved 2013-04-15. #'Jump up^' Kolbert, Elizabeth (1993-02-25). "Matt Groening; The Fun of Being Bart's Real Dad". New York Times. Retrieved 2008-09-03. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-EW_2010_19-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-EW_2010_19-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-EW_2010_19-2 ''c] Snierson, Dan (2010-06-09). "'The Simpsons': Matt Groening and Dan Castellaneta on EW's Greatest Character, Homer Simpson". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-09-07. #'Jump up^' Rense, Rip (1990-04-13). "Laughing With 'The Simpsons' – The animated TV series shows us what's so funny about trying to be normal". St. Louis Post-Dispatch. Entertainment News Service. #'Jump up^' Andrews, Paul (1990-10-16). "Groening's Bart Simpson an animated alter ego". South Florida Sun-Sentinel. Seattle Times. #'Jump up^' Cary, Donick; Kirkland, Mark; Nastuk, Matthew (1998-11-15). "D'oh-in in the Wind". The Simpsons. Season 10. Episode 06. Fox. #'Jump up^' "J is for Jay". BBC. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt. (2007). Commentary for "D'oh-in in the Wind", in The Simpsons: The Complete Tenth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Richmond & Coffman 1997, p. 14. #'Jump up^' Kuipers, Dean (2004-04-15). "'3rd Degree: Harry Shearer'". Los Angeles: City Beat. Archived from the original on June 5, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt. (2005). Commentary for "Fear of Flying", in The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt; Reiss, Mike; Kirkland, Mark. (2002). Commentary for "Principal Charming", in The Simpsons: The Complete Second Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Matt Groening (2001). Simpsons Comics Royale. HarperCollins. p. 90. ISBN 0-00-711854-6. #'Jump up^' Archer, Wes; Groening, Matt; Kirkland, Mark. (2005). "A Bit From the Animators", illustrated commentary for "Summer of 4 Ft. 2", in The Simpsons: The Complete Seventh Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Silverman, David; Archer, Wes. (2004). Illustrated commentary for "Treehouse of Horror IV", in The Simpsons: The Complete Fifth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Dancin_32-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Dancin_32-1 ''b] Groening, Matt; Isaacs, David; Levine, Ken; Reiss, Mike; Kirkland, Mark. (2002). Commentary for "Dancin' Homer", in The Simpsons: The Complete Second Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-3D_33-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-3D_33-1 ''b] Oakley, Bill; Weinstein, Josh; Johnson, Tim; Silverman, David; Mirkin, David; Cohen, David X. "Homer in the Third Dimpension" (2005), in The Simpsons: The Complete Seventh Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Mirkin, David. (2005). Commentary for "Lisa's Wedding", in The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FN_35-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FN_35-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FN_35-2 c''] Elber, Lynn (2007-08-18). "D'oh!: The Voice of Homer Is Deceivingly Deadpan". Fox News. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-The_Age_36-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-The_Age_36-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-The_Age_36-2 ''c] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-The_Age_36-3 d''] Lee, Luaine (2003-02-27). "D'oh, you're the voice". Melbourne: The Age. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #Jump up^' Brownfield, Paul (1999-07-06). "He's Homer, but This Odyssey Is His Own". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on May 12, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-08. #'Jump up^' Harden, Mark (2000-02-09). "'Simpsons' voice Dan Castellaneta has some surprises for Aspen fest". The Denver Post. Archived from the original on July 10, 2009. Retrieved 2008-09-08. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Mirkin_39-0 Jump up to:'''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Mirkin_39-1 b''] Mirkin, David. (2004). Commentary for "Bart's Inner Child", in The Simpsons: The Complete Fifth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #Jump up^' Castellaneta, Dan. (2004). Commentary for "Bart's Inner Child", in ''The Simpsons: The Complete Fifth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Tribune_41-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Tribune_41-1 b''] Morrow, Terry (2007-06-23). "Voice of Homer Simpson leads his own, simple life". The Albuquerque Tribune. Scripps Howard News Service. Retrieved 2008-09-05. #Jump up^' Castellaneta, Dan. (2005). Commentary for "Homer the Great", in ''The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Richmond & Coffman 1997, p. 120. #'Jump up^' Martin, Jeff. (2004). Commentary for "Homer's Barbershop Quartet", in The Simpsons: The Complete Fifth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Glaister_45-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Glaister_45-1 b''] Glaister, Dan (2004-04-03). "Simpsons actors demand bigger share". Melbourne: The Age. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #Jump up^' "'Simpsons' Cast Goes Back To Work". CBS News. 2004-05-01. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' Sheridan, Peter (2004-05-06). "Meet the Simpsons". ''Daily Express. #'Jump up^' "Simpsons cast sign new pay deal". BBC News. 2008-06-03. Retrieved 2008-09-08. #'Jump up^' Block, Alex Ben (October 7, 2011). "'The Simpsons' Renewed for Two More Seasons". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 15, 2011. #'Jump up^' Tanz, Jason (2003-02-13). "The Simpsons Rakes in the D'oh!". CNN. Retrieved 2008-09-10. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt. (2004). Commentary for "Marge on the Lam", in The Simpsons: The Complete Fifth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Reiss, Mike. (2001). Commentary for "There's No Disgrace Like Home", in The Simpsons: The Complete First Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Bonné, Jon (2000-10-02). "'The Simpsons' has lost its cool". MSNBC. Retrieved 2008-09-05. #'Jump up^' Suellentrop, Chris (2003-02-12). "The Simpsons: Who turned America's Best TV Show into a Cartoon?". Slate. Retrieved 2008-09-27. #'Jump up^' Ritchey, Alicia (2006-03-28). "Matt Groening, did you brain your damage?". The Lantern. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #'Jump up^' Bonné, Jon (2003-11-07). "The Simpsons,' back from the pit". MSNBC. Retrieved 2008-09-05. #'Jump up^' Selley, Chris; Ursi, Marco; Weinman, Jaime J. (2007-07-26). "The life and times of Homer J.(Vol. IV)". Maclean's. Archived from the original on January 9, 2009. Retrieved 2008-09-05. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-SundayTimes_58-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-SundayTimes_58-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-SundayTimes_58-2 ''c] McIntosh, Lindsay (2007-07-08). "There's nobody like him ... except you, me, everyone". London: The Sunday Times. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' Brooks, James L.; Groening, Matt; Jean, Al; Scully, Mike; Silverman, David; Castellaneta, Dan; Smith, Yeardley. (2007). Commentary for The Simpsons Movie DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt; Bill Oakley, Josh Weinstein, Jon Vitti, George Meyer. (2006). Commentary for "The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular", in The Simpsons: The Complete Seventh Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Scully, Mike; Hauge, Ron; Selman, Matt; Appel, Rich; Michels, Pete. (2007). Commentary for "When You Dish Upon a Star", in The Simpsons: The Complete Tenth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-sundvd_62-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-sundvd_62-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-sundvd_62-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-sundvd_62-3 ''d] Groening, Matt; Scully, Mike; Jean, Al; Brooks, James L.; Silverman, David (2007). The Simpsons Movie: A Look Behind the Scenes (DVD). distributed by The Sun. #'Jump up^' Stern, David M.; Reardon, Jim (1993-02-18). "Duffless". The Simpsons. Season 04. Episode 16. Fox. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt. (2002). Commentary for "Simpson and Delilah", in The Simpsons: The Complete Second Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt. (2001). Commentary for "Bart the Genius", in The Simpsons: The Complete First Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Swartzwelder, John; Archer, Wes (1993-10-21). "Rosebud". The Simpsons. Season 05. Episode 04. Fox. #'Jump up^' Vitti, Jon; Baeza, Carlos (1992-01-09). "Radio Bart". The Simpsons. Season 03. Episode 13. Fox. #'Jump up^' Tompkins, Steve; Moore, Steven Dean (1996-12-01). "A Milhouse Divided". The Simpsons. Season 08. Episode 06. Fox. #'Jump up^' Martin, Jeff; Kirkland, Mark (1992-12-03). "Lisa's First Word". The Simpsons. Season 04. Episode 10. Fox. #'Jump up^' Kogen, Jay; Wolodarsky, Wallace; Silverman, David (1991-03-28). "Old Money". The Simpsons. Season 02. Episode 17. Fox. #'Jump up^' Turner 2004, p. 83. #'Jump up^' Daniels, Greg; McGrath, Dan; Silverman, David (1993-10-28). "Treehouse of Horror IV". The Simpsons. Season 04. Episode 18. Fox. #'Jump up^' Swanson, Neely (2012-02-28). "David Mirkin, A Writer I Love". No Meaner Place. Archived from the original on March 29, 2013. Retrieved 2012-06-29. #'Jump up^' Frink, John; Persi, Raymond S. (2008-10-05). "Lost Verizon". The Simpsons. Season 20. Episode 2. Fox. #'Jump up^' Chun, Daniel; Kruse, Nancy (2007-03-11). "Rome-old and Juli-eh". The Simpsons. Season 18. Episode 15. Fox. #'Jump up^' Gillis, Stephanie; Kirkland, Mark (2008-12-07). "The Burns and the Bees". The Simpsons. Season 20. Episode 8. Fox. #'Jump up^' Goldreyer, Ned; Dietter, Susie (1998-03-08). "Lisa the Simpson". The Simpsons. Season 09. Episode 17. Fox. #'Jump up^' Vitti, Jon; Baeza, Carlos (1994-04-01). "So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show". The Simpsons. Season 04. Episode 18. Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-HOMR_79-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-HOMR_79-1 ''b] Jean, Al; Anderson, Mike B. (2001-01-07). "HOMR". The Simpsons. Season 12. Episode 09. Fox. #'Jump up^' Vitti, Jon; Lynch, Jeffrey (1993-02-04). "Brother from the Same Planet". The Simpsons. Season 04. Episode 14. Fox. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Duffless_81-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Duffless_81-1 ''b] Jean, Al; Reardon, Jim; Reiss, Mike. (2004). Commentary for "Duffless", in The Simpsons: The Complete Fourth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Vary, Adam B. (2010-06-01). "The 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years: Here's our full list!". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-09-07. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Bugs_83-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Bugs_83-1 ''b] "Bugs Bunny tops greatest cartoon characters list". CNN. 2002-07-30. Retrieved 2007-08-25. #'Jump up^' "The 100 Greatest TV Characters". Bravo. Archived from the original on 2007-10-15. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' "100 Greatest TV Characters". Channel 4.com. Archived from the original on 2009-05-31. Retrieved 2007-12-31. #'Jump up^' "The 50 Greatest TV Icons". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' Snierson, Dan (2010-06-09). "'The Simpsons': Matt Groening and Dan Castellaneta on EW's Greatest Character, Homer Simpson". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-06-11. #'Jump up^' Vary, Adam B (2010-06-01). "The 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years: Here's our full list!". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-06-11. #'Jump up^' "Homer eyes 'best American' prize". BBC News. 2003-06-13. Retrieved 2008-09-24. #'Jump up^' "Presidential poll win for Homer". BBC News. 2004-10-25. Retrieved 2008-01-19. #'Jump up^' "Couples Pictures, The Simpsons Photos — Photo Gallery: The Best TV Couples of All Time". TV Guide. Retrieved June 20, 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Emmys_92-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Emmys_92-1 ''b] "Primetime Emmy Awards Advanced Search". Emmys.org. Archived from the original on January 13, 2008. Retrieved 2008-01-18. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Schneider_93-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-Schneider_93-1 ''b] Schneider, Michael (2004-08-10). "Emmy speaks for Homer". Variety. Retrieved 2008-09-03. #'Jump up^' "61st Primetime Emmy Awards Quick Search". Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. 2009-09-12. Archived from the original on September 16, 2009. Retrieved 2009-09-12. #'Jump up^' "2010 Primetime Emmy Awards Nominations" (PDF). Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. Retrieved 2010-07-08. #'Jump up^' Sandler, Adam (1993-11-08). "'Aladdin' tops Annies". Variety. Retrieved 2008-09-07. #'Jump up^' "Legacy: 21st Annual Annie Award Nominees and Winners (1993)". Annie Awards. Retrieved 2008-09-07. #'Jump up^' "25th Annual Winners and Nominees". Youngartistawards.org. Retrieved 2008-01-18. #'Jump up^' "Teen Choice Awards: 2005". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2008-01-18. #'Jump up^' "Hollywood Icons". Hollywood Chamber of Commerce. Retrieved 2008-09-04. #'Jump up^' "Person of the Week: Matt Groening". ABC News. 2007-07-27. Retrieved 2008-09-03. #'Jump up^' Turner 2004, p. 80. #'Jump up^' Mazur, Eric Michael; Kate McCarthy (2001). God in the Details: American Religion in Popular Culture. Routledge. p. 243. ISBN 0-415-92564-9. #'Jump up^' Halwani, pp. 22–23 #'Jump up^' Armstrong, Jennifer; Pastorek, Whitney; Snierson, Dan; Stack, Tim; Wheat, Alynda (2008). "100 New TV Classics". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-09-14. #'Jump up^' Snierson, Dan (2000-01-14). "Springfield of Dreams". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FOOTNOTETurner200499.E2.80.93106_107-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-FOOTNOTETurner200499.E2.80.93106_107-1 ''b] Turner 2004, pp. 99–106. #'Jump up^' Weinstein, Josh. (2006). Commentary for "Homer's Enemy", in The Simpsons: The Complete Eighth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. #'Jump up^' Cantor, Paul Arthur (2001). Gilligan Unbound: Pop Culture in the Age of Globalization. Rowman & Littlefield. pp. 74–76. ISBN 0-7425-0779-3. #'Jump up^' Page, Susan (2007-09-03). "Most influential people". USA Today. Retrieved 2008-09-23. #'Jump up^' Baker, Bob (2003-02-16). "The real first family". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on 2008-10-05. Retrieved 2008-09-04. #'Jump up^' "The influence Homer Simpson has on children". Daily Mail. London. 2005-08-13. Retrieved 2008-09-23. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-hss_113-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-hss_113-1 ''b] "Obese people lose IQ through 'Homer Simpson effect'". ThisisLondon. Evening Standard. 2006-10-15. Archived from the original on 2010-01-21. Retrieved 2007-08-15. #'Jump up^' "Don't have a cow! Homer Simpson is Canadian, creator says". Yahoo!. 2003-07-18. Archived from the original (News article) on 2002-10-05. Retrieved 2013-03-04. #'Jump up^' [https://web.archive.org/web/20080610195503/http://www.cbc.ca/arts/story/2003/05/30/homer300503.html "Homer Simpson to become an honourary [sic] Winnipegger"]. CBC. 2003-05-30. Archived from the original on 2008-06-10. Retrieved 2008-01-19. #'Jump up^' "Wish for rain to wash away Homer". BBC News. 2007-07-16. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' "Spanish Sweetshop Owner Finds Homer Simpson Euro". Fox News. 2008-08-10. Archived from the original on September 2, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-03. #'Jump up^' Szalai, George (2009-04-01). "Postal Service launching 'Simpsons' stamps". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on 2009-04-04. Retrieved 2009-05-08. #'Jump up^' "The Simpsons stamps launched in US". Newslite. 2009-05-08. Retrieved 2009-05-08. #'Jump up^' "The Simpsons Get 'Stamping Ovation' To Tune of 1 Billion Stamps". United States Postal Service. 2009-05-07. Archived from the original on 2011-06-06. Retrieved 2009-05-24. #'Jump up^' Deanie79 (2006-05-16). "Top 3 Results". Americanidol.com. Archived from the original on 2008-04-15. Retrieved 2008-10-01. #'Jump up^' "Homer Simpson to be on 'The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'". Tucson Citizen. 2007-07-20. Retrieved 2011-06-13. #'Jump up^' Serjeant, Jill (2008-09-06). "Christina Applegate in telethon for cancer research". The Vancouver Sun. Reuters. Retrieved 2008-09-07. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-herald_124-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-herald_124-1 ''b] "What's the story with ... Homer's D'oh!". The Herald. July 21, 2007. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' Simon, Jeremy (1994-02-11). "Wisdom from The Simpsons' 'D'ohh' boy". The Daily Northwestern. Archived from the original on May 15, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-22. #'Jump up^' Shewchuk, Blair (2001-07-17). "D'oh! A Dictionary update". CBC News. Archived from the original on June 9, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' "It's in the dictionary, D'oh!". BBC News, Entertainment. BBC. 2001-06-14. Archived from the original on 2002-12-03. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' "'D'oh!' The Right Thing?". Newsweek. 2001-06-15. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' "Dyn-O-Mite! TV Land lists catchphrases". USA Today. 2006-11-28. Retrieved 2008-09-07. #'Jump up^' "The 100 greatest TV quotes and catchphrases". TV Land. 2008. Archived from the original on March 13, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-07. #'Jump up^' "Homer's Odyssey". Us Weekly. 2000-05-21. Archived from the original on September 4, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-23. #'Jump up^' Shorto, Russell (2007-08-24). "Simpsons quotes enter new Oxford dictionary". The Daily Telegraph. London. Archived from the original on 2008-12-02. Retrieved 2008-09-23. #'Jump up^' Groening, Matt (2005). The Homer Book. HarperCollins. ISBN 0-06-111661-0. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-CNN_134-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson#cite_ref-CNN_134-1 ''b] "D'Oh! Eat Homer for breakfast". CNN. 2001-09-10. Archived from the original on April 30, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-03. #'Jump up^' Hunter, Simon (2004-11-15). "The perfect present for a 'Doh' nut". The News Letter. #'Jump up^' Evans, Bambi (2005-02-09). "Bambi Evans: The Most Interesting Books Of 2004". The Chattanoogan. Retrieved 2008-09-27. #'Jump up^' "Homer Simpson stuff". The Simpsons Shop. Retrieved 2008-01-18. #'Jump up^' Sampey, Kathleen (2004-01-30). "Homer Simpson Is 'Priceless' for MasterCard". Adweek. Archived from the original on 2004-12-14. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'Jump up^' Fonseca, Nicholas (2001-11-15). "Cereal Numbers". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-10-28. #'Jump up^' "Homer Simpson joins the TomTom GPS voice lineup". Daily News. 2009-06-17. Archived from the original on 2009-06-21. Retrieved 2009-09-20. #'Jump up^' Walk, Gary Eng (2007-11-05). "Work of Bart". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-09-07. #'Jump up^' Radford, Bill (2000-11-19). "Groening launches Futurama comics". The Gazette. #'Jump up^' Shutt, Craig. "Sundays with the Simpsons". MSNBC. Archived from the original on 2007-07-08. Retrieved 2008-09-07. #'Jump up^' MacDonald, Brady (2008-04-09). "Simpsons ride features 29 characters, original voices". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2008-09-07. Bibliography *Groening, Matt (1997). Richmond, Ray; Coffman, Antonia, eds. The Simpsons: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family (1st ed.). New York: HarperPerennial. ISBN 978-0-06-095252-5. LCCN 98141857. OCLC 37796735. OL 433519M. *Halwani, Raja (1999). "Homer and Aristotle". In Irwin, William; Conrad, Mark T.; Skoble, Aeon. The Simpsons and Philosophy: The D'oh! of Homer. Chicago: Open Court. ISBN 0-8126-9433-3. *Turner, Chris (2004). Planet Simpson: How a Cartoon Masterpiece Documented an Era and Defined a Generation. Foreword by Douglas Coupland. (1st ed.). Toronto: Random House Canada. ISBN 978-0-679-31318-2. OCLC 55682258. Further readinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=15 edit *Alberti, John (ed.) (2003). Leaving Springfield: The Simpsons and the Possibility of Oppositional Culture. Wayne State University Press. ISBN 0-8143-2849-0. *Brown, Alan; Chris Logan (2006). The Psychology of The Simpsons. BenBella Books. ISBN 1-932100-70-9. *Groening, Matt (2005). The Homer Book. HarperCollins. ISBN 0-06-111661-0. *Groening, Matt (1991). The Simpsons Uncensored Family Album. HarperCollins. ISBN 0-06-096582-7. *Pinsky, Mark I (2004). The Gospel According to The Simpsons: The Spiritual Life of the World's Most Animated Family. Louisville, Kentucky: Westminster John Knox Press. ISBN 0-664-22419-9. External linkshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=16 edit *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Commons-logo.svg Media related to Homer Simpson at Wikimedia Commons *Homer Simpson at the Internet Movie Database *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Simpsons_tv_icon.svgThe Simpsons portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Animation_disc.svgAnimation portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Blank_television_set.svgTelevision portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:SMirC-laugh.svgComedy portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Friendly_stickman.svgFictional characters portal Categories: *Animated human characters *Comedy film characters *Fictional alcohol abusers *Fictional American people of English descent *Fictional American people of Scottish descent *Fictional American people of Norwegian descent *Fictional characters introduced in 1987 *Fictional characters who became a protagonist in a spin-off *Fictional nuclear engineers *Fictional victims of kidnapping *Fictional astronauts *The Simpsons characters *Fictional child abusers Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version In other projects *Wikimedia Commons Languages *Afrikaans *العربية *Asturianu *Avañe'ẽ *Azərbaycanca *Bân-lâm-gú *Беларуская *Български *Boarisch *བོད་ཡིག *Bosanski *Català *Čeština *Cymraeg *Dansk *Deutsch *Eesti *Español *Esperanto *Euskara *فارسی *Français *Frysk *Gaeilge *Galego *한국어 *Հայերեն *Hrvatski *Bahasa Indonesia *Interlingua *Íslenska *Italiano *עברית *Къарачай-малкъар *ქართული *Latviešu *Lëtzebuergesch *Lietuvių *Magyar *मराठी *Nāhuatl *Nederlands *नेपाली *नेपाल भाषा *日本語 *Norsk bokmål *Occitan *पालि *Polski *Português *Română *Русский *संस्कृतम् *Sardu *Scots *Shqip *Sicilianu *Simple English *Slovenčina *کوردیی ناوەندی *Српски / srpski *Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски *Suomi *Svenska *ไทย *Türkçe *Українська *Tiếng Việt *Winaray *ייִדיש *中文 Edit links*This page was last modified on 22 March 2017, at 10:09. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Cookie statement *Mobile view *https://wikimediafoundation.org/ *https://www.mediawiki.org/